Nobody's Fool
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was in the same year as Harry Potter? This is her story. Follow Tomika Riddle and her sister Serena Jones as they go through their years at Hogwarts and become friend with the golden trio. Written by CrowsAce and O Loikloik O
1. Chapter 1: Adoption

**Nobody's fool**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter unfortunately just our characters**

**Summary:** What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was in the same year as Harry Potter? This is her story. Follow Tomika Riddle and her sister Serena Jones as they go through their years at Hogwarts and become friend with the golden trio. Written by CrowsAce and O Loikloik O

**(THIS STORY WAS MOVED. ORIGINALLY ON DIFFERENT ACCOUNT.)**

**CrowsAce**: Hey guys, Crow here, so me and my friend decided to write another story together this time a Harry Potter one, and don't worry we will finish the stories we have already started together and the ones that we have going ourselves. So we each came up with out own characters mine is Tomika Mariska Riddle.

**O Loikloik O:**Hello! My character is called Serena We hope you enjoy the first chapter, reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!

P.S: We apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and promise all chapters will at least be 2,000 words long

**Chapter one: Adoption**

_People's thoughts_

**_~Parseltongue~_**

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed through out the empty streets, a woman ran, In her hands she carried a bundle. The woman seems frightened, looking behind her as if she was being chased, she panted as if she had been running for decades but dared not to stop.

Eventually she collapsed to the ground, her knees giving away from the pure exhaustion. The woman found herself kneeling on the hard concrete, feeling rather exposed she used her last remaining strength to rest against a wall she had collapsed by.

"Everything's going to be okay"

she huffed out, desperately trying to convince herself just that, despite the situation she was in.

The woman panted, her head resting against the wall, trying to regain the breath she lost moments ago, her heart pounded inside her ribcage with each breath she took and her muscles seemed to cry from the pain she felt. Her once tidy hair, had become a heap of wind blown scraggly mess, her once fair complexion had become ghostly pale. Her very being was screaming at her to give up but she wouldn't, she couldn't.

What was she running from, one might ask, but it's not a matter of 'what' but rather 'who' he who can not be named, Lord Voldemort was the one she ran from and with good reason, too. As the mother of his child, what she was about to do would most likely result In her dismiss.

If by herself she would of given up ages ago, she would have surrendered to the very thing she was running from, however she couldn't do that, she refused to surrender, so long as she had her. Crying emerged from the bundle the woman was holding, clutched to her chest was a baby, wrapped in a soft cloth for warmth and protection, the lady gasped as if not realizing the one thing she was trying to protect was still here and still living and that gave her the strength to carry on.

Glancing down at the child in hand, she cradled the baby, soothing the young one the best she knew how.

"Hush now baby, everything is going to be okay, I promise I won't let him harm you Tomika."

The woman's voice was hushed, as if frightened someone might hear her. The child's cries soon turned to whimpers, as the mother hugged her close attempting to stand on her feet, slowly but surely.

The girls mother was a pureblood. With hair so fair and crystal blue eyes that matched the day sky, she always wore a smile on her face for she was a happy woman... Until, that fateful day, the day she met him, he who shall not be named. Since that fateful day, things hadn't been the same, she would lose the cheerful smile she would wear everywhere. It was if his very being had sucked the life out of her and it did, oh how it did.

The only joy she had left was her little baby girl, Tomika, she had sworn she wouldn't let anything happen to her and that she would be safe even if it meant she would die in her place. For everyone who knew, the Dark Lord would certainly know he is not the 'fatherly type' or any type for that matter, it was then she came to the conclusion to do the one thing she knew would keep her daughter safe.

So that's how she found herself here, running like a wanted criminal, though what she was doing was far from a crime in her eyes, however, once he found out what she did she would no doubt receive her punishment.

All seemed calm, as the woman walked through an alleyway, the soft sound of her footsteps and the baby whimpering was the only thing that could be heard, the woman hadn't the strength to run anymore so she walked.

For what seemed like an antagonizing trip, the woman let out a joyful cry as she finally found what she was looking for. An orphanage, for this would be Tomika's new home, the woman almost seemed hesitant in what she was doing, as she approached the orphanage, she could instantly feel her sorrow swelling up inside her like an acid but one look at the child's face had reassured her this was for the best and at least here she shall be safe.

Mustering up all her willpower and courage, she placed her child softly on the doorstep, saying her goodbyes, tears began to glass her once clear eyes as she knew this would be the last she saw of her daughter. She placed two letters in the blanket with the little girl, one for the orphanage and any possible future families to read and one for her little girl, for when she was old enough to understand and find out the truth about herself.

The woman softly knocked on the door and used the last of her stamina to hide behind a bin opposite the orphanage, she could hear the door open and the faint voice of a shocked woman, a few moments later the door shut, peeking from her hiding place she saw that her child was gone.

Relief hit her like a shovel, the woman placed a hand on her head as she smiled for the first time in years. Her child was safe and now she could finally be at peace.

* * *

~Five years later~

* * *

A young girl at the age of five, sat in the corner of a playground-if it could even be called that, it was more of a large area of concrete, they weren't even allowed any chalk to make hopscotch squares-with her were two other boys one the same age the other two years older.

They had recently discovered that there was a snake den at the back of the orphanage, behind the orphanage led to a field and a river.

"Hey Tommie, can you see any snakes?"

The young girl rolled her eyes at her older friend.

"Give me a second Brian, I only just started looking. No sign of matron yet Phil?"

"No not yet, but you had better hurry Tom."

It was no secret that the matron of the orphanage had it in for the young girl; according to the matron Tom had something 'evil' and 'unholy' about her, probably not helped by the fact the girl was rather a tomboy, always choosing to play with the boys instead of hanging around with the girls, though on some occasions she would.

Tomika was a rather… odd girl, she had blue eyes as clear as the sky, her friends joked that whenever she looked at them it was like she was looking into their souls, and even though she spent most of her time outside in the sun she was always incredibly pale, and instead of having her hair long like the other girls, she liked her dark hair to be short and rather choppy stating that it looked 'cool'.

But it wasn't just her appearance that made her different, it was what she could do, and one of the many things that she could do was talk to snakes.

**_~Hello, are there any snakes here? It's alright if you want to come out and talk, we wont hurt you, promise!~_**

Tom was just about to give up and tell her friends there wasn't any when she heard a soft reply.

**_~A speaker? Oh my, I never thought in all my years I'll ever meet a speaker.~_**

The boys looked over as they heard hissing noises that didn't belong to their odd friend.

They all watched as yellow snake with black spots and matching yellow eyes slithered from under the fence, leaving the field and entering the 'playground'.

Both boys eyes widen when they see the snake.

"T-Tommie… it looks poisonous.." Phil says, worry clearly evident in his voice and expression.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure she doesn't bite, kay?"

With that Tom turned back to face the rather beautiful (in her opinion anyway) snake, reaching out to stroke the her scales.

**_~Hello my name is Tomika, I must say you have such beautiful scales. Do you have a name?~_**

The snake practical purred at the attention, and began to curl around the girls arm.

**_~Why thank you little hatchling. No I'm afraid I do not have a name, us snakes find no use for them, unlike you little humans, however you're more than welcome to name me little hatchling~_**

Tom thought it through for second before a smile blossomed on her face.

**_~How about Dakota?~_**

**_~Dakota, what a lovely name little hatchling.~_**

Tom smiled and was about to say something when Brian nudged her in the ribs.

"Matrons coming!"

Tom's eyes widened as she turned back to the newly named snake.

**_~Dakota you must hide, matron is on her way, and if she see's she'll flip!~_**

**_~May I come with you hatchling? I promise I will remain hidden, until it is safe, I will be honored to travel with a speaker.~_**

Tom tilted her head to the side slightly in curiosity; the way Dakota talked was like there were others like her, well there was bound to be… wasn't there?

Suddenly a shrill voice yelled out, "TOMIKA!"

Quickly the young girl stuck her arm out, allowing Dakota to slither up her sleeve to hide.

All three of the children stood up quickly and turned to face the old strict woman, Tom calling out,

"Yes Matron?"

The old woman came and stood in front of them, sneering down at the little girl.

"Straighten and dust of your clothes child… some couple saw your picture and would like to adopt you, now hurry up and come meet them, you can pack your things and say goodbye after."

Tom stared wide eyed and opened mouth as the old woman walked back to her office.

_...S-someone.. wants to adopt me?... Me!?_

She couldn't help but smile, she had been waiting five years for this!

She took of at a jog, following after the matron turning to look back at her friends whom were standing looking a little shell shocked, she yelled back,

"I'll meet you guys in my room."

She slowed down to a walk when she reached the building, straightening and brushing the dust of the concrete off her clothes; passing a group of girls she nervously asked,

"How do I look?"

They turned to look at the nervous girl, Tom had known them most of her life, she had been here longer than them, the leader of this group, a blonde little nine year old, stepped forward and looked her up and down.

"Adorable as ever… Tom… are you being adopted?"

Tom gave a nod, causing all the other girls to smile, and the blonde girl squeal.

"Well don't just stand there talking to us, go see your new family."

And with that, Tom shot them a nervous grin and rushed to the Matrons office stopping outside the door, she once again straightened her clothes before knocking.

"Yes come on in Tomika."

After waiting for what seemed like hours, the door finally creaked opened, revealing a young girl, she shuffled timidly and took a few steps forward, looking up through her eyelashes as if observing her new family.

The young girl belonging to the family of three went by the name of Serena, she had mousy brown hair which she seemed to of inherited from her mother and green eyes, possibly from her father, when she caught sight of the girl her smile only grew.

The stern woman held some papers in hand, probably for her parents to sign so they could gain custody over Tomika. Unable to contain her joy and excitement, Serena nudged her father, who's lap she was happily perched upon.

"Is she the one? Is she my new sister?" Serena questioned out loud, pointing a finger in Tomikas direction.

Her father nodded, "Yes, she's the one" he confirmed waving at the little girl. The stern looking woman who brought Tomika in the room coughed, alerting everyone of her presence, she held up a few pieces of paper and with a bony finger beckoned Serena's parents over.

The girls father nodded, picking her up with ease and placing her on top of the chair he was sat on, "Not long now, eh?" He chuckled ruffling the younger girls hair.

Both parents approached the woman, who placed the papers on a near by table, handing both of them a pair. "Now before you take Tomika, there are a few things we have to go over..." She began. Serena no longer bothered to listen to the older woman and instead decided to turn her attention to Tomika, with a cheery smile on her face she got down from the chair and approached the girl.

Taking a moment, Serena's green eyes scanned the person In front of her, she placed a hand under her chin as if thinking of something, not before clapping her hands and proceeding to engage Tomika in possibly unwanted conversation.

"So you're Tomika, right? Cool name, I'm Serena!" The brunette chimed, of course she knew the others name because it had been told to her by her parents, of course Tomika might not of known that.

Serena paused for a moment, waiting for the other girls response, when she said "Oh bother" Serena continued speaking. "Are you excited? I know I am, I've never had a sister before!"

Serena exclaimed, letting out a rather girlish giggle, before the other got a chance to speak, Serena continued talking yet again. "So, what do you do for fun? Like, what's your hobbies? Do you like baking? I love it myself, oh! Do you- " before her conversation could continue, Serena's mother cut in.

"Don't bombard the girl deer, give her some time to adjust" her mother said, giving Tomika an apologetic smile. A small pout began to form on Serena's lips at her words.

"Oh, alright" she replied crossing her arms as if she had been told off, she then proceeded to sit back down as she waited for the paperwork to be over and done with.

A few moments passed and Serena began to grow bored with each passing second, occasionally she would glance at Tomika, a smile gracing her lips of the other caught her eye but she dared not say a word. She wouldn't risk being told off by her mother for 'bombarding' the poor girl as they say.

Eventually the work was done, both parents let out a sigh of relief as the stern woman seemed to snatch up the work, nodding her head approvingly as she waved a hand.

"Very well, you may leave now" and with those words said, she left the room leaving the family. Serena's parents turned to Tomika, her father leaning down to the girls height, hoping of the chair, Serena approached the girl too, swinging back and forth on her feet she awaited the news.

"Now that's over and done with, are you ready to come home with us?"

Serena's mother asked Tomika softly, offering the young girl a hand to take. "It may seem a bit scary at first but you'll love living with us" her father added with a grin, he stood up as everyone glanced at Tomika waiting for her to say something, however she was quiet again. Perhaps she was shy, or maybe nervous?

"Can I say goodbye to the others first?" Tomika asked nervously

Her new mother smiled kindly down at her, as replied, "Of course you can sweetie, will wait by the front doors; don't forget to bring your stuff if you like."

Nodding Tom raced upstairs to her room, finding Phil and Brian waiting for her. Hugging the boys and promising to write, she quickly packed her things and said her final goodbye's.

Eventually the new family of four left the orphanage, thus today, marking the day of Tomikas new life.

* * *

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

Crow: So how was the first chapter? Please R&amp;R :)


	2. Chapter 2: Owls, Letters, and Diagon All

**Nobody's fool**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter unfortunately just our characters**

**Summary:** What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was in the same year as Harry Potter? This is her story. Follow Tomika Riddle and her sister Serena Jones as they go through their years at Hogwarts and become friend with the golden trio. Written by CrowsAce and Lololo90

Crow &amp; Loik:We apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, and promise all chapters will at least be 2,000 words long.

**Chapter two: Owls, Letters, and Diagon Alley**

_#Flashback#_

_People's thoughts_

**_~Parseltongue~_**

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss, Serena Jones

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Serena grinned as she read through her acceptance letter before turning to read the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!

Squealing, looked up at her parents who were smiling at her and her sister, who was reading her own letter.

"I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts!"

Her mother laughed softly as she got out of her seat, picking up Serena's and her own plate that had once contained chocolate chip pancakes, looking over at her ecstatic daughter, "I bet this was a nice little birthday surprise for you Serena."

"You bet it was! Even Tom got her letter today!"

"Well it would make sense if they sent both our letters at the same time."

Tom got up, taking her's and her fathers plate, and putting them in the sink. Serena watched her sister for awhile, she seemed rather distant today, however she shook it off, just thinking that perhaps her sister was thinking of the new school.

"So what are we going to do today? Go out somewhere nice for my Birthday meal?"

Laughing her father stood up and stretched, "Anything you want darling, it's you birthday after all. Now why don't you and your sister go upstairs get washed and dressed and ready to go out."

Serena smiled and nodded her head vigorously before racing up stairs. Tom however, was more hesitant, lingering in the doorway she turned back to face her father.

"...Dad?"

Looking up the man smiled at her,"Yes sweetpea?"

Tom hesitantly made her way back over to him

"I have a question… about my letter…" she trailed off.

Her fathers eyes crinkled slightly, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, "Oh?"

"Well it's just… Mine doesn't say for Tomika Jones, but for Tomika Riddle… I know I'm adopted and stuff, but surely they would have changed my name to yours?"

Her father sighed as he thought about. "To be honest Tommie, I can't say I really know, I would of assumed that it would of automatically changed, perhaps you should ask your mother about it? And if she doesn't know then you can always ask a teacher at school."

Tom nodded slightly and gave her father a smile and a cuddle before heading upstairs.

Damien Jones was your average everyday man, and a brilliant father to his two wonderful girls, he was what some would call a 'muggle' but of course he knew all about magic from his lovely wife.

Katrina Jones wasn't quite your average everyday woman, but she was a wonderful mother to her two perfect little girls, she was what you would call a 'witch', and like all witches and wizards alike she knew of the darkness that threatened her world.

She was a pureblood, and as a pureblood she was expected to marry a pureblooded wizard, however things didn't go quite as planned as she ran away from her family and fell in love with the most extraordinary man, not caring for even a second that he was a muggle.

Soon they were married and were expecting a baby, they brought a house located in the country, the perfect spot to raise children, soon after little baby Serena was born.

When Serena turned two they decided that it was time to have another baby, of course they asked their daughter how she would feel about having a little sibling to play with, and of course the little hyper two year old was frilled with the idea.

However it was soon proved to be impossible as Katrina soon found she could no longer bear children, and that it was a miracle she even had Serena.

After hearing this news she felt heartbroken, but was more than grateful for having Serena. But she wasn't deteriorated for long, as a few months later she suggested to Damien that they should adopt, he thought it was a brilliant idea, and the long process of being able to adopt began.

When Serena turned four, they finally had all legal rights to go out and adopt.

Katrina didn't know what exactly she was looking for but as they searched through records of young children needing homes, none of them seemed to fit right, it was like her subconscious knew what particular child she wanted and wasn't going to rest till she found them.

Finally months and months of searching she found her.

Tomika Mariska Riddle.

She knew exactly who her father was the moment she read the girls last name, she was one of the few who knew the Dark Lord before he… changed. Her family had been big supporters of him, it was one of the reason why she left her family behind.

But she didn't care about the little girls father, the moment she saw the picture she fell in love with the little girl, at long last she had finally found another baby to treasure, the next day they all went to adopt the girl.

It didn't faze her for even a second when the little girl told them she had a pet snake and if it was ok if she could keep her.

She didn't care that the little girl could command animals and get them to do what she wanted.

None of that mattered to her. To them, both parents couldn't be more proud, even Serena loved her little sister, she loved being a big sister, even if her little sister was a bit of a tomboy, they both enjoyed spending time together.

And Tom was as happy as she had ever been with her new family, she still kept in contact with her friends from the orphanage who not long after she left also were adopted.

A little later in the morning, after getting washed and dressed. Tomikas curiosity had gotten the best of her, she had been dwelling on the conversation she and her father had previously, regarding her last name.

The girl could remember it clearly and although she loved her family, hearing that last name made her feel out of place, amongst other emotions.

So Tomika came to the conclusion to question her mother about it. Tomika was helping her mother with the dishes after they had breakfast. Serena and her father had disappeared, possibly doing their own thing. This left Tomika and Katrina alone to talk and it was at that moment the young girl had decided to ask,

"Hey...Mom?" Tomika began, blue eyes glancing up at the older woman.

Katrina threw the dishcloth into the sink, chuckling as the water splashed up. Katrina proceeded to then turn her attention to Tomika, smiling gently at the girl she replied, "Yes dear what is it?"

Katrina waited for the question, head tilted slightly inquiring what the other wanted.

Tomika placed down the towel she was using to dry the dishes and turned to face her mother, the girl chewed the inside of her cheek as an uncomfortable feeling rose in the pit of her stomach she knew more than anyone she had nothing to fear from this simple question but somehow she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling.

Tomika had always known she was different from the others, it had nothing to do with the fact she was a witch, it was the fact she could do things not many could. Talking to snakes happened to be one and the fact that most used to avoid her like the plague, except for the few friends she had made in the orphanage.

Somehow, though the girl had a feeling this had something to do with her last name and the family she had before the orphanage.

Taking a deep breath she finally asked the desired question. "I just wanted to ask you something, about my last name"

Tomika paused for a moment taking in her mother's reaction, an uneasy look appeared on her features which was quickly replaced with a smile.

Straightening herself, the lady asked, "What about your last name?" Tomika continued, hoping she would get her answer.

"How come I'm still called 'Riddle?' I tried asking Dad but he said you had the answer" Tomika finally asked, relieved to have gotten the question off her chest, as she awaited her mother's response her mouth formed into a thin line, like she wanted to say something but was holding back.

Nodding her head, Tomikas mother prepared her answer. "Wait there, I want to give you something" Tomikas mother left the room for a moment, only to return later with a letter in hand.

"This is for you but I ask you not to open it yet" Tomika took the letter from her with a curious glance, "why can't I open it now?" She asked, her mother simply smiled. "It's too soon, you'll know when it's time" Tomika nodded at her mother's words, tucking the letter in her pocket.

"As for your last name, I'm not too certain why it hasn't been changed, perhaps try asking a teacher at school?" Her mother suggested, as if avoiding the question, Tomika let out a sigh having not got her answer again,

"Alright, thank you mother" she replied, smiling gently, earning a nod from the older woman.

"No worries, sweetie" she replied, leaning down to hug the child.

* * *

-A few months later-

* * *

As time passed, it soon reached the 1st of September, marking the day where both girls would start their first year of Hogwarts, Serena especially had been excited about this day, chiming over the uniforms and gushing over absolutely everything written in the letter they received a few months ago.

Tomika, however couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the whole situation, this would be the first time she spent away from her parents, the first time she spent away from home, she didn't understand how her sister could be so happy.

In her hand the raven haired girl took a look at the unopened letter she had received from her mother, the day she had questioned why she still had her last name.

An overwhelming urge hit her, making her want to open the letter she wasn't allowed to read, at least not yet, the time didn't feel right and her mother did tell her she'd know when the time Is right.

Speaking of which, "Girls are you done packing?"

The unmistakable voice of Katrina Jones had called from the bottom of the stairs, Serena was the first to react zipping her blue suitcase shut.

The girl turned to her sister practically radiating with glee, "I'm all done!" She called back cheerily, before addressing Tomika.

"C'mon Tommie! this is gonna be great!" Serena had taken upon herself to dub Tomika with the nickname 'Tommie' rather than 'Tom' to which she didn't particularly mind.

What she couldn't understand was how excitable the other was being. "Aren't you nervous?"

Tomika questioned her, quirking an eyebrow, she couldn't shake the sickly feeling forming in the pit of her stomach like an acid, the feeling made her dread going to the school.

"Of course I am, silly! But I'm more excited then I am scared, I mean not everyone gets to go to a school like Hogwarts!" The girl replied joy evident in her voice.

Tomika smiled a little nodding her head. "Besides, aren't you excited too?" Serena added frowning a little at the thought of Tomika not being able to enjoy herself, Tomika couldn't help but chuckle a little of course she was excited but more nervous than anything else, just the reality of starting a new school was enough to frighten any kid.

Perhaps it hadn't quite hit her older sister that they would be living at the very school they were accepted in and the only form of communication they'd have with their parents were through letters.

It was that thought that frightened Tomika but she wouldn't let Serena know that, "Of course I am!" She replied, adding enthusiasm to her voice as if trying to convince her sister.

When hearing this Serena's frown turned into a bright grin, "Good! When you're finished packing, meet me downstairs, okay?"

Serena told her sister, not bothering to wait for a response as she bombarded downstairs her suitcase clanking behind her with each step, eventually a soft thud could be heard as Serena reached the bottom, the sound of chartering could be heard.

Tomika was left alone to finish packing, luckily she hadn't much to do, just a few belongings she wanted to take with her. Looking back down at her hand, she caught sight of the letter again, letting out a small sigh as she placed it on top of her clothing and zipped the suitcase shut.

That seemed to conclude everything Tomika wanted to bring and everything she needed, there was only one thing to do now and that was say goodbye. Turning she walked over to where Dakota's tank was.

**~Hey Dakota... I'm leaving today... I wish I could bring you.~**

**~I know hatchling, I wish I could be there with you too. At least I will be here when you get back.~**

Tom gave Dakota a sad smile, reaching into her tank to stroke her scales before turning and grabbing her trunk.

Tomika headed downstairs, her suitcase clanking softly behind her, well softer than her sisters loud thudding.

When reaching the bottom she found her family had migrated into the hallway somehow, there was no mistaking the shrill voice belonging to her sister as she began gushing about the school yet again.

Following the sound Tomika found herself in the hallway, both parents laughing at Serena's antics, when they heard Tomika approach them all eyes seemed to fall on her.

Her father was the first to approach the girl, "You have everything you need, right?" He questioned, taking a moment to check the suitcase behind her. "Yes father" Tomika replied a small smile gracing her lips, he smiled warmly at the young girl before ruffling her hair.

"Very good, your mother and I are so proud of you...both of you!" At his words both Serena and Katrina approached the girl, all smiling.

Katrina spoke next. "We just know you'll have a great time at Hogwarts!" She continued, remaining optimistic, though there was no doubt both parents would miss their children.

Tomika nodded, "I know we will " she replied, seemingly feeling a little better.

"You'll remember what I said, about the letter okay?" Her mother questioned, Tomika smiled, "Don't worry, I'll remember" she assured the woman.

Katrina nodded, "That's my girl!" She chimed, moving forward to embrace her, to which Tomika gladly returned the embrace.

"Well you two, we had better be going, before you both miss your train!" Her father cut in, checking his watch for the time, Serena's eyes seems to budge out of her sockets upon hearing this, "Oh yes! I forgot we're going on a train! We've never been on one before I'm so excited!" The girl exclaimed, linking arms with Tomika.

Both parents chucked. "Alright, lets get your luggage loaded in the car then we better be of." her mother urged, not wanting to keep them any longer, in case there really are late.

Once everything was loaded into the car, they finally pulled away from their home and off to the train station.

All the while Serena happily talked about how much she was looking forward to her lessons, whilst Tomika looked out the window, thinking back to the day her and her sister went to Diagon Alley

* * *

**#Flashback#**

* * *

_# Two week prior to the sister leaving for Hogwarts there father (who was on his way to work) dropped them off in the centre of london._

"_Now remember Serena, call me when you need me to pick you up or if there's any trouble," as he said this he handed his eldest daughter a mobile phone for her to use when needed, then turning to face his youngest daughter he asked._

"_Do you still have the 'money' your mother gave you both for your supplies?"_

_Tom nodded before giving her dad a hug, pulling away she got out of the car and was soon followed by Serena._

"_Ok, I'll see you two later." And with that he was gone, leaving the two girls behind._

_Tomikas got out of her pocket a piece of paper, "Says here we got to go to Diagon Alley."_

_Tomika mentioned after spending a fair few moments wondering about, Serena stopped in her tracks._

_"I know, I know but where is Diagon Alley?" Serena asked, her arms crossing over her chest, "Well we have been provided directions so..." At Tomikas word Serena gasped, "We had directions Tommie why didn't you tell me?" Serena exclaimed, grabbing the girl by the shoulders._

_Tomika raised a brow." I did" she said simply, offering a shrug at the girls surprise._

_Serena was stunned into silence, "Oh, well...after you" Serena replied with a sheepish smile._

_With Tomika leading the way the girls found themselves standing outside a rather downtrodden looking pub._

_Tom looked back at the piece of paper she held in her hands, "It says that the entrance is through this pub and out the back… maybe we should ask someone inside?"_

_Serena looked suspiciously at the pub, grabbing hold of her sisters hand and pulling the girl slightly behind her they made their way inside._

_It was rather empty, a few people here and there. Tom was looking around curiously, having never been in such an establishment before, however Serena seemed a little more hesitant to be in the grubby little pub._

_Hearing laughter Tom looked over towards a table to see a few men and woman laughing, all of them wearing blue robes, however there was one man who wasn't laughing and was looking at Tom, she felt her eyes widen as she took in his appearance, his face was heavily lined with scars and he appeared to be leaning on a cane, however what shocked her the most was his eye, or rather his fake eye, she felt like it was staring right through her._

_The man tilted his head in the girls direction before turning back to the other people in his group, it was at that point Serena began pulling her towards the front of the bar._

_There was only one customer at the bar, and Serena thought he seemed a little creepy, so tried to keep Tommie away from him and cleared her throat to get the barman's attention._

_Tom (the bartender) looked up and at the girl, smiling at her gently. "Shopping for your hogwarts' things?" Both girls nodded._

_Tomika looked out the corner of her eyes to the man sitting on the stool, she was getting a funny feeling from him, like she knew him from somewhere._

_But she was almost certain she didn't, as she didn't know any men who wore turbans on their heads._

_Turning back to face the bartender, she saw from the corner of her eye as the man glanced over at her and froze, she looked over curiously to see him looking at her with shock, before he quickly masked his expression, before Tom could do or say anything Serena ended her conversation with the barman, giving her thanks she began pulling Tom away._

"_Come on Tommie we can finally get our things."_

_Outside the back was a small little area that was bricked off. Tomika looked at her grinning sister with raised eyebrows._

"_Is this supposed to be a joke?"_

_Serena chose to ignore her sister, except for rolling her eyes at her, and moved towards the brick wall, and tapping it in the pattern that the bartender had told her, revealing one of the most coolest sights the sisters had ever seen, Diagon Alley._

_Deciding to get all the things they needed first before looking around, the set of to get their equipment, after an hour of finally getting everything (and Tom convincing Serena that a gold pot for potions was a bad idea and too expensive) they made their way over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

_Inside the girls were fitted for the robes. Serena smiled happily at the two women who came over to measure them for the clothes. "Hi, umm, are mum said to make sure we get three of everything for Hogwarts."_

_The two woman nodded and began measuring them, and bringing out some skirts and dresses before Tomika spoke up._

"_And do you think its possible to get some trousers too?"_

_The woman looked at her a little shocked. "W-we don't have any trousers for girls, the uniform policy for girls is to wear skirts or dresses."_

_Tom let out a disappointed sigh, "Alright never mind then."_

_Once they were fitted and had purchased their clothes the next shop they headed to was The Magical Menagerie pet store, both girls decided to split up as they searched the store._

_Tom's mother said she wasn't allowed to take Dakota to school in case she scared someone, so she was allowed to chose another pet to take, she looked over at the owls, knowing her and her sister will need one if they wanted to write to their parents._

_She was torn between two owls, one was a snowy white owl with a few specks of dark feathers while the other was a pitch black owl with a few light feathers, after looking between the two she decided to go for the dark one, stroking the head of the white one she muttered a "sorry girl" a hoot of assurance was her reply._

_Placing the dark owl on her shoulders she began picking up the things she'll need and then went over to the cashier to wait for her sister._

_Serena had figured that Tommie would chose an owl, seeing as she already had her own pet, so Serena had decided she wanted to have a kitten, she would of had a puppy too but they aren't allowed to be taken to the school for some odd reason._

_As she looked over them she finally found the perfect one, a little white kitten in a cage on her own was chasing her tail around, she had the most cutest pink nose and bright green eyes._

_Reaching inside the cage she pulled the kitten it looked at her before meowing and then began to purr; also picking up some things for her kitten including a golden collar, she made her way over to where her sister was waiting with a black owl._

_Next was wands, this is where they found themselves in Ollivanders, the place was stacked up to the roof with boxes of wands, the girls placed their animal cages and bags on the floor to one side and began looking around at the wands, wondering what they were supposed to do._

"_Ahh," A voice said causing them to jump, "Miss. Jones and Miss… Riddle… I have been expecting you both."_

_Tom pretended she didn't hear the hesitation when the strange man said her last name._

"_Shall we start with you Miss. Jones, seeing as you're the oldest." As he said that a tape measure came flying out and began measuring the length of Serena's arms, hands, fingers, and even the space between her eyes._

"_That's enough I think, come up here child and lets see what wand picks you."_

_Walking forward, Serena picks up the wand that Ollivander laid out before her, giving a swish nothing happened, it was soon snatched back and switched._

_This happened three more times till finally a smooth white wand was placed in front of her, picking it up she felt warmth travel through her, and silver and purple sparks shot out of the wand like fireworks._

"_Ahh, unicorn tail hair, 12½ inches pinewood, yes quite a lovely wand, excellent for charms and transfiguration."_

_Serena grinned and stepped back allowing her sister to take her turn._

_Tomika stepped nervously towards the man, unlike her sister she didn't have the tape measure try and measure every part of her._

_Also unlike her sister who found her wand in her first couple of go's, she had gone through at least ten before she felt like giving up._

"_Hmm," Looking up, she stared into the almost clear blue eyes of the wandmaker as he said, "I wonder."_

_Both girls watched as he disappeared into the back of the shop, both girls shared a look, he came back holding a rather dusty box's. Opening the box he gently took the wand out and examined it, "Yew, 13 ½ inches, thestral hair core… A very interesting mixture indeed." His clear eyes locked onto Tom's sky blue._

_Slowly he held out the wand, and just as slowly Tom reached out to grab it._

_She felt the power of the wand travel through her as she tightened her grip around, there was a slight breeze around her as green and silver sparks shot out the wand. She looked back up at the other man whose expression had become unreadable._

"_Hmm… 13½ inches yew… just like your father."_

_Both Tom and Serena's eyes widened at that little revelation, Serena looked over at her sister wondering if she would say anything, however when she just reached out and handed the money over for the wands and turned back to get her owl and other school supplies she realised she wasn't going to reply._

_Turning to the wandmaker Serena offered him a smile as she said her thank you's and goodbyes.#_

* * *

#End of flashback#

* * *

She could barely believe that was two weeks ago, now there were off going to school, she looked at Poe who gave a little hoot in his cage, "Don't worry boy," she said to the owl softly "We will be there soon, and then you can stretch your wings." the owl replied with a joyful hoot.

"Hey Tommie look! We're here, we're here!"

And indeed they were.

As the car pulled up in the designated train station, the family proceeded to get out of the car. When the girls had returned from Diagon Alley, their parents noticed a

Tomika kept hold of her owl cage as her dad grabbed her trunk, she was still put out that her snake Dakota the very one who had been with her for so long, going way back to when she was in the orphanage, could not come with her, at least she had Poe; whilst Serena, carried her little white kitten.

"I see you girls have everything you need, right?" Her father remarked, helping the girls take their belongings out of the back of the car and load them onto a luggage carrier.

Tomika gave a firm nod of the head, clutching her new wand in her hand, as if she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Yes father, for some reason it took me ages to get my wand" Tomika mentioned idly, sounding somewhat distracted showing her father the wand that had chosen her. Serena peeked over, raising an eyebrow at the peculiar wand before turning her head back towards her mother in an attempt to engage in conversation.

Her father simply reassured the girl that perhaps it was for the best, to which Tomika had no choice but to accept that, she didn't know why but she found herself wondering _why this one… just like your father he said… what did he mean, did he know him?_

Eventually, both parents had decided to head towards the platform area, having retrieved all their belongings from the car both girls followed them.

As they entered the platform the children's eyes wondered, taking in everything they could with pure glee, having not been to a train station before this was all very new and exciting. However, Tomika was quick to pick up on something, "Our platform it's not there" she mentioned pointing over to number 9, the platform they had to get on was platform 9¾ and it was nowhere in sight.

Serena's breath hitched as she realized this, she clutched at her sisters uniform dramatically. "Oh no! What if the train left without us! What if they changed their minds what if-" before the girls suspicions could be addressed, her mother cut in.

"Relax, dear! I know this is all new to the both of you but you got to trust is on what were about to say next" Both children nodded as their mother smiled.

Facing a wall directly opposite them, she turned to the children, her father shot her a knowing smile. "Okay, you see that wall In front of us?" She questioned, with a slight grin, both girls nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"I want you to follow my lead and walk through it" at her mother's words, Serena's mouth hung agape like a goldfish.

"You what? That's a wall right there, mother! I don't think we can walk through it" Serena exclaimed, giving her mother a look that one would give a crazy person. "Not normally, however with a little bit of magic..." Her mother trailed off, sending a grin towards both girls, Tomika returned her grin knowingly, whilst Serena let out an 'oooohhh." nodding her head.

The family headed towards the wall and like their mother had suggested they were able to pass through with no problem. Tomika blinked, she couldn't help but find the experience a little weird being her first time traveling in such away, however what she saw next awestrucked the child.

The train station resembled one that 'muggles' would use but had a magic feel to it.

It appeared she wasn't the only one awestruck by this magical place. Serena gazed in wonder as witches and wizards of every kind bid farewell to their children, Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggleborn.

They were all here and all going to the same school as she and her sister, that alone was

exciting enough for Serena.

As both stared in wonder, they turned to give each other knowing glances as they awaited the adventures ahead of them.

Their father began pushing the cart of luggage towards the train, and began helping load them on the train for the girls, both kept hold of their new pet cages.

Tom gave her mum a somewhat worried look, "You will look after Dakota won't you?"

Her smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "Of course sweetheart."

Tom looked up at her mum, her eyes were filling up with tears but she refused to let them fall. "I'll write every day."

"And so will we."

As she pulled away from her mum she turned to hug her dad, Serena went to hug her mum as well.

Once the little family had finally said their goodbyes the girls got on the train just as it was about to leave, both waved at their parents till they could no longer be seen.

"Come on Tommie lets get find a seat."

They finally found an empty compartment just in the middle of the train, once the doors were closed they let the animals out of there cages, both looked out the window and began contemplating the year ahead.

* * *

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

Crow &amp; Loik: please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3: The sorting

****Nobody's fool****

****Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter unfortunately just our characters****

****Summary:**** What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was in the same year as Harry Potter? This is her story. Follow Tomika Riddle and her sister Serena Jones as they go through their years at Hogwarts and become friend with the golden trio. Written by CrowsAce and O Loikloik O

****Crow:****Hey, just want to say that after about 700 words into this chapter O Loikloik O had to leave, so after the rest was written by me so sorry if you don't like it, though I hope you do, I'm also sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you all enjoy the story!~

* * *

**Chapter three: The sorting**

_People's thoughts_

****_~Parseltongue~_****

* * *

Serena looked over at her sister who was staring distantly out the window.

"You know," she said catching her sisters attention, "There going to tell you of for wearing those shoes and trousers."

Tom looked down at her black denim trousers, they were both skinny and baggy, then there was her shoes, black Doc Martins with white laces... well the letter never said she couldn't wear them, besides she refused to wear a silly little skirt or silly little dresses, they were for silly little girls... _speaking of which_.

"So what house do you think we'll be in?" Serena continued.

Tomika glanced to the side, eyes moving lazily as she focused on her sisters question.

She offered a small shrug in response before speaking.

"I dunno, I guess were gonna find out pretty soon"

At the given response, Serena could only pout from the vague answer.

Tomika only went back to gazing out the window, after all how was she supposed to know? It wasn't like she was magic or anything, oh, wait she was but that was besides the point.

In all honesty, she was a little nervous, unlike her 'endless ray of sunshine' sister, Tomika found it a little harder to adjust. She had only just gotten used to her new home and to leave so suddenly left a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Anxiety seemed to bubble in the pit of the young girls stomach, like some foul acid. However, she was brought out of her dwelling by a chipper voice. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter right?"

Of course, such a voice could only belong to Serena. The sinking feeling fled, at the remembrance she wasn't alone on this journey, whether that was a good thing was highly debatable.

"Yeah... I guess not." it was at the moment a thought occurred to her, "You know we may even be sorted into different houses."

"Of course we will be in the same house, after all why wouldn't we be we are sisters."

"But we're... it doesn't matter not all relatives are placed in the same house."

Upon hearing this Serena was silent for a split second, the thought of being placed in a separate house had never occurred to her. She automatically presumed she would be in the same house as Tomika simply because they were related but now, hearing the reality of the situation it kinda put a damper on the young girls mood.

"But Tommie, I don't wanna be in a separate house" Serena whined, after a moment of debating, her lips stuck out in mock pout.

Since the adoption, the sisters have never been apart and the mere thought of being placed with total strangers didn't seem that appealing.

Or maybe that was just her nerves speaking and in reality things would be okay. Besides, it wasn't like she'd never see her sister again because they were in separate houses.

"Well, if it comes to that then there's nothing we can do" Tomika spoke, her eyes moving back to focus on Serena.

"Besides, it won't be that bad. We can still hang out together and who knows we might make new friends, too."

The idea of friends never really appealed to Tomika she'd much rather spend time with Dakota and avoid human contact all together, however, she wanted to say something to reassure her sister.

Hearing this, Serena perked up instantly, a wide grin spreading on her features. " Well, I do like making friends! " she chirped her hands clapping together joyfully, Tomika offered a small smile of her own.

"There you see, what did I tell you? Everything's gonna be just fine you'll see."

Serena squealed with joy and began chatting about how much fun it would be when they got there; oblivious as Tom turned back to face out the window, her expression darkening. _School... what's so good about it? Magic or not?_

Sighing softly Tom mentally chastised herself, she needed to lighten up a little, take a page out of her sisters book and just... chill and go with it._I mean... I'm sure I'll make at least one friend_

* * *

A few hours later the train began to slow down, just then a girl with bushy brown hair came in, both girls turned to face her curiously, Tom could sense something snobby about this girl.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

Both sisters shook their heads no.

"Well you both better get your stuff together, just a few more minuets and we will be their, I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Serena Jones and this is my sisters Tomika."

Hermione gave them a few curious looks "Are you muggleborns?"

Serena shook her head "Nah, half bloods, mums a witch dad's muggle. You?"

"Muggleborn." The girl replied, Serena and Hermione continued speaking with each other, Tom couldn't help but tune them out. Probably not a good idea if she wanted to make friends.

Serena smiled and talked happily with Hermione, Serena found she liked the girl, she was really nice and really smart, she could tell that this girl was gonna get far, their conversation was cut short however when Tom cut in.

"We're here." she said as the train slowly came to a halt.

"Well," said Hermione, "I'll see you guys later."

"Firs' year's this way." A voice bellowed out, Tom and Serena looked at each other before getting up and following the lead of the rest of the first years.

Outside they found themselves behind a red headed boy and a dark haired boy, in front of them was a rather large man, at the red head's exclamation of 'whoa' the dark haired boy greeted the giant of a man.

"Hey Hagrid."

Serena wondered how the boy already knew him but decided to not pry, even though she really wanted to, she got that from her mother, though were both quite nosey, but just like how their dad would chaste their mum, Tom would do just the same to her.

The man soon lead them down a rather slippery path towards what looked like a lake, though it was almost to dark to be able to tell.

When they got close enough they soon realised it was indeed a lake, filled with little boats.

"Four to a boat."

The large man called out.

Serena got in first followed by Tom a blonde girl and a thin looking boy.

Once all the first years were in the boats they began to take off on their own, _what an odd way to get to school, _Serena thought to herself.

Glancing over at her sister she saw that the girl was staring intently at the water as if the water held the answers to what ever was on her sisters mind. She then looked over to the other two occupants of the boat, the girl with blonde hair, was fiddling with one of the ends of her pigtails, next to her the boy kept shooting odd looks at Tom.

Trying not to be creeped out by the boys odd behaviour, Serena smiled over at them both.

"So," she said catching their attention, "I'm Serena, and this is my sister Tomika."

If there was one thing Serena knew it was not to tell anyone her last name till she knew where she stood with them, not that she was ashamed of her blood status or anything, but just to be on the safe side.

"I'm Susan, Susan Bones." The girl smiled back.

Serena smiled even wider, Susan Bones pureblood, but not a supremacist, that was good,

"Theodore Nott." The boy said boredly, his facial expression was blank, though his eyes seemed to be trained on Tom who was staring blankly back at him.

Nott, pureblood... as far as Serena knew the Nott's were neutral.

Before Serena could say anything else Tom called out, "Serena look."

Looking confusedly over at her sister, she saw that Tom was staring at something with a look of awe on her face, looking to where her sister was looking she was certain that the look of awe on her sisters face was now mirrored on her own face.

Before them stood a castle that had so many windows with light pouring out of them, Tom had a feeling that the castle was probably bigger than it looked.

The boats finally came to dock and all the first years got out and with a mix of nervousness and eagerness they all began to follow Hagrid and make their way to the front doors, they all stopped when Hagrid put a hand up to stop them, he knocked his big fist against the door three times, Tom was quite surprised that the door didn't fall down_, must be magic, _she thought to herself.

Not a few seconds later the doors creaked open, revealing a large entrance hall, to the left and right side of the door stood two hour glasses (two on each side) at the bottom of them had six 0's.

In front of them was a massive stair case, and around them quite a few doors, however before Tom could get a real good look screaming erupted from the crowd, the sound of water being splashed down as if _thrown_ from a great height sounded.

Looking up Tom found that the culprit was one of the spirits that was happily cackling away as it threw what Tom now knew were water balloons at the students below, however before he could throw anymore a strict elderly lady with a no-nonsense-attitude came out from one of the doors.

"Peeve's enough!"

The Ghoul's only response was to stick its tongue out and blow a raspberry before flying away cackling merrily.

Facing the students the Professor (for who else could she be) pulled out her wand and waved it over the students. Those that were all soaked from the water balloons soon found themselves bone dry.

"I am Professor McGonagall, now if you will all follow me."

And with that the Professor began to walk away, the students rushing to keep up.

The professor lead them to a smaller room, before turning to address them all once more.

"Now you will all wait here till we're all ready for you, whilst waiting perhaps some of you may want to clean up and straighten up you uniform." As she said this she eyed the red haired boy from early who, Tom noted, had a bit of dirt on his nose, and a chubby boy who's shirt collar was stuck up.

The professor turned and went the through the doors that Tom figured lead to the main hall.

"So its true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Whispers spread out as the boys name was said.

In front of her a blonde boy was smirking over at a dark haired boy that Tom recognised as one of the other boys that was in front of her.

The blonde boy sauntered over to introduce himself to the other boy.

"It's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." At this the red haired boy snickered.

The blondes grey eyes narrowed as he stared disgustedly at the red haired boy.

"Think my names funny do you? Well there's no need to ask for yours; red hair and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley." Turning his gaze back onto the dark haired boy he said, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake "I can help you there."

The boy took one look at the out stretched hand then looked back up at the blonde boy. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank you."

_Ooooohhh buuuuurn._ Serena thought to herself, resisting the urge to giggle and failing like a few of the other students around her.

Before anything else could happen the doors opened up once more to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"We're ready for you now."

She said turning back to lead them by pairs through the entrance hall, the students began to feel even more nervous when they saw how many older students there were.

They came to a stop in front of a stool that had a old hat perched on top.

What shocked all the first years was when it began to sing.

(Crow: Go look at the book or some where on line if you want to see the song, you should all know how it goes anyway)

Once the hat finished its singing a round of applause followed.

Professor McGonagall spoke up once more.

"Now when I call your name, I want you to come up and sit on this stall and place this hat on top of your head to determine where you shall be sorted."

As names were called and children went up, both Serena and Tom both felt butterflies begin to stir in their stomach.

"Granger, Hermione."

"It's ok, keep calm, don't panic." The girl muttered to herself as she walked up to the store and placed the hat on her head, after a minute the hat finally yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

A round of applause and yelling could be heard from the 'red' table as Serena dubbed it.

A few more names later and, "Jones, Serena."

Serena felt her breath hitch as her heart leapt into her throat, he sister smiled reassuringly at her and nudged her forward.

Sitting down on the stool she place the hat over her head, she found it fell pass her eyes; she nearly fell of in shock when she heard it speak in her head.

Chuckling the hat said, 'Oh don't worry child no harm shall come to you, now lets see where to put you, hmm you're very loyal, not to mention a little brash, oh I know just to put you' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again cheers and applause sounded from the red table. Taking of the hat and placing it back on the stool, Serena made her way shakily over to the table and sat next to a smiling Hermione and the head boy who introduced him self as Percy Weasley._Must be related to that other red head boy._

Tom's stomach was doing flips at this point. She watched as the blonde haired boy from earlier was sorted, the hat had barely touched his head before it called out "SLYTHERIN!"

She then watched as the dark haired boy also from earlier was sorted, once again when his name was called out whispers spread out across the student populations, after a few minuets the hat finally shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers and cries of joy and rounds of applause sounded louder than before, shouts of "We got Potter." could be heard.

Then finally.

"R-Riddle, Tomika."

Tom looked at the Professor as she stuttered over the name, Tom noticed a slight look of fear in the Professor's as she got closer, though one would have had to notice that something was amiss if they were to see it.

Her eyes then found the blue of the headmaster, she had noticed that before they seemed to almost be sparkling however they seemed to have dimmed down some now, though there seemed to be a faint glimmer there, _perhaps it depends on the lighting?_

As Tom reached the store she caught site of a familiar looking man, she recognised him as the man from the pub with the turban on his head, he was watching her intently, a little to intently perhaps.

Tom had to resist the urge to not to jump when a voice sounded in her head.

'Ah, another Riddle, how interesting,' the hat chuckled to itself. 'Oh I remember your father, and your mother, both brilliant and powerful, one more so than the other but still...' the hat trailed of as he began to thing, 'Well there's only one place right for you...' "SLYTHERIN!"

A light round of applause followed as Tom made her way to the table, she ignored the judgemental stares of her new house mates as she sat at the very end of the table, next to the boy who she had shared a boat with earlier, she looked up at the table to see that the twinkle in the headmasters eyes seemed all but gone now, she felt her eyes trail over to the man with the turban, he was looking down at his goblet, a gleam of pride in his eyes._How odd..._

* * *

To. Be. Continued.

* * *

****Crow:**** How was it? I've noticed when I upload chapters that have a large quantity of words, parts of it go missing, I haven't noticed any yet, but you never know... things are easily missed... Please R&amp;R


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and Breakfast

Nobody's fool

Disclaimer: We don't **own** Harry Potter unfortunately just our characters

Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? What if she was in the same year as Harry Potter? This is her story. Follow Tomika Riddle and her sister Serena Jones as they go through their years at Hogwarts and become friend with the golden trio. Written by CrowsAce and O Loikloik O

Loikloik: Hey here's an update!

Crow: Sorry for the late update.

We apologise for any spelling orz grammar mistakes

Chapter four: Dinner and Breakfast

~Parseltongue~

.

Anxiously Serena sat, her eyes roaming over to the Slytherin table where Tom was sat. The girl was barely able to pay _attention_ to the sorting, despite how excited she had been she had never been separated from her sister before. At there old school they always sat next to each other and whenever the teacher told them to work in pairs they would always partner up. It would seem now she no longer had that option, still it wasn't all bad at least there was the possibility she could make new friends in her new house and if there was one thing she loved doing, it was making new friends.

Speaking of which, she looked over at the girl next to her, she had mousy brown bushy hair, a bit of an overbite, though she seemed friendly enough.

"Hey." Serena spoke up, attempting to start a conversation with the other girl, "I'm Serena."

"Hermione" The other girl replied in a slightly haughty tone. To say she was slightly put off by the tone of her voice would be an understatement, yet she attempted to remain optimistic and keep trying.

"So… how long have you known that you're a witch?" Serena asked, her curiosity slightly peaked.

"Well, I found out when I first received the letter. Of course I was slightly suspicious at first, but I always suspected something. What about you?"

"Oh, I've always known. My mother is a witch you see but my father is a muggle." Serena explained.

"Both my parents are 'muggles' as you say. Anyway, what lesson are you looking forward to the most? I've already read all the school books. I've even brought extra books which go more in depth, as well as other books about subjects that aren't on the school circular."

Serena's eyes widened upon hearing this, a grin breaking out across her features. She couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration, meeting someone who was so well prepared.

" Wow! That's impressive, I'm not nearly as prepared as you are. I'm looking forward to learning about Charms the most, you?"

"Well I am quite looking forward to learning it all but the class I'm most looking forward to is Transfiguration."

Serena couldn't help but smile as Hermione talked about their lessons and what she knew of the subjects. At least she wasn't alone, and maybe Hermione would make a good friend. She just hoped her sister was able to make friends and not cause any trouble, like at their old school, it was odd. Some of the other children, well, they never really seemed to like Tom to put it bluntly, either way she hoped her sister was able to make a few friends… hopefully.

.

Listening to the conversations going on along her table with one ear, Tom scanned over the Gryffindor table in search of her sister, finally spotting her sat next to a mousy brown bushy head girl, they both appeared to be getting on quite well from what she could see.

"So..." Tom froze before turning slightly to the boy next to her. Theodore Nott.

"Tomika Riddle." The boy stared at her knowingly, "Can't say I'm surprised to see you in Slytherin."

Tom stared at the boy blankly, observing and analysing every detail of him and saving him to her memory, before replying in a disinterested tone.

"And why's that?"

Smirking he replied, "In due time you'll understand."

Raising an eyebrow she didn't question him further choosing to turn her gaze to the plate of barely eaten food in front of her only to once again be… Interrupted.

"Riddle." A dark haired girl with a pug like face spoke up, "that's not a wizard's name. How could of a mudblood ended up in the house of Slytherin?" The girl asked with a look of disgust on her face.

Tom only raised an eyebrow at that, as if she was insulted by a silly little name, it just went to show how pathetic the girl was.

"Hmm, I guess you could say that it's a… Riddle."

The girl looked somewhat shocked at that, obviously expecting Tom to go off on one or become embarrassed and humiliated.

Instead the girl remained completely calm, perhaps bored even.

Before Pansy could say anything the girl spoke up once again.

"I take it from the silly name calling you all still believe silly things such as blood supremacy"

Pansy scoffed at that, "Silly! Spoken like a true mudblood!"

"Spoken like a true moron."

Pansy snapped her mouth closed staring at the girl in absolute shock, even those who silenced their own conversations to listen looked on in shock. Never before had she, Pansy Parkinson, had ever been spoken too like that.

"Do you want to know why I think you're a moron?" Tom asked but continued on not waiting for the answer, "I think it's stupid that anybody believes in keeping the blood pure as it were as it'll eventually… Well fade out I suppose.

I believe you all know what a squibb is yes? Then you should know that a squibb comes from a long line of purebloods but can do no magic, and if they can it's pitiful at best. Then you see someone that's muggleborn and they can do some things with ease. Now if you were a half blood maybe then you can call yourself superior for you still have pureblood genes as well as fresh magic now coursing through your veins… Understand?"

Those listening in nodded there heads, Toms lecture giving them something to think about.

Tom stared boredly at the gaping girl across from her.

"Who are you anyway?"

"P-Pansy.. Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson."

"Well Pansy perhaps you should refrain from calling people silly names or you might end up getting the same treatment… You wouldn't want to be called a squibb now.. Would you?"

The girl went pale shaking her head no before looking down at the food on her plate. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Soon quiet conversation started up around Tom again. She could hear the use of her last name being said a few times, she let out a sigh, picking up her fork she began to play with her food, she wasn't really hungry.

It seemed that no matter where she went she just wasn't able to get along with other people, even her own kind.

"Well you certainly gave them food for thought."

Looking over it was that boy again. He was smirking at her now.

"Has it got you thinking?" She asked him dully.

"Not really, if only because you told me what I already know."

Tom didn't respond, she felt her gaze being drawn over to where her sister was sat, still in deep conversation the the bushy haired girl.

"Question, why don't you make you last name the same as your… Sister?"

What an odd way to phrase that. "Oh I plan too…" She trailed off when the prefect announced it was time for them to be lead to their dormitories.

Luckily enough, they had arrived on a Saturday meaning they had all day tomorrow to explore the castle, and get the bearings of the place. Hopefully by Monday she would be feeling a bit more relaxed, although the she couldn't help but still feel apprehensive, at least tomorrow she should be able to get her name sorted out till then, she just had to hope to stay out of trouble.

.

(Sunday 7am)

"Come on Hermione get up already!" Serena called out excited to the tired girl in the bed next to her.

"Its Sunday Serena we don't need to be up so early." The other replied back sleepily.

"If we go now we can get are time tables and see what are first lesson is" she chimmed.

This seemed to get the other girl up and out of bed.

"Oh yes I totally forgot that we'll be getting our schedules today."

After an hour both girls were washed, dressed and out the door making there way to the main hall.

Serena was so glad that they got pretty much an extra day to prepare before lessons, or more excitedly explore.

Inside the hall it seemed that they and only a few others amongst the other houses that were up glancing over at the slytherin table she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of her sister, next to her sister was the same boy. Perhaps she's made a friend. She thought trying to be positive about it, however she couldn't help but feel uneasy with him.

Pushing that feeling back however she called over to the other girl. Completely oblivious as those also present in the hall turned to stare at her in slight annoyance.

"Hey Tom, Tommie, Mika, mah sista! Come over here and meet my new friend! Bring your friend too!"

She missed the odd look she got from Hermione as they both sat down at the Gryffindor table.

She could see her sister and the both have a quick conversation before Tom got up and made her way over. She saw the boy let out an annoyed sigh before getting up and following.

Sitting down next to her sister Tom couldn't help but smiling lightly at her. She had been informed of what Slytherin thought of the other houses particularly the Gryffindor house and what they thought of them. She could only hope her sister wouldn't push her away.

"So," Serena began in her usual happy voice, "Have you guys got you lesson schedules yet?"

"Yes prof. Snape gave them to us when we came in. It seems that we will be sharing the same classes." Tom said, relief evident in her voice as she told her sister that.

Serena couldn't be more happier she was worried that being in separate houses would mean she wouldn't see her sister as often but now she was thrilled, they may not of been in the same house but at least they had the same classes.

It was at that moment prof. McGonagall came over. Serena didn't notice the way she eyed Tom suspiciously but Tom did and so did Hermione.

"Here's your schedule girls, try not to lose them."

The girls chimed their thanks at the teacher who smiled back before leaving the group alone again. As Serena began looking over the piece of parchment. Hermione stared curiously at the girl seated opposite her new friend. She had read up about how their two houses in particular didn't get on. She had heard her friend call her 'sister' but they looked nothing like each other.

"So, sorry I don't think I caught your name. I'm-"

"Hermione I know you introduced yourself to us yesterday on the train if I recall. My name is Tomika."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but shut it after a second thinking.

"Tomika.. Is that.. Russian?"

The girl shrugged. "Not sure, it might be, I'm adopted you see; Serena's my adopted sister."

Hermione nodded, that would explain why they looked nothing alike.

"Is it alright if I call you Mika?" She asked curiously.

The girl shrugged not really caring "If you wish."

"Well Mika," the boy next to her began, she gave him a slightly agitated look, "We best be off you need to speak with the headmaster after all."

The girl nodded her head starting to get uo but stopped at her sister's protest.

"We haven't had breakfast yet, and I didn't see you guys eating when we came in. Let's eat first then go together." Serena beamed at the little group around her. Completely unaware of the unease from her new friend, the annoyance of her sister's new friend. And the mixed emotions her sister was feeling, as she happily tucked into her fried eggs and bacon.

.

A/N: That's it for this chapter we hope you guys enjoyed it. Just so you know I had to edit it on my phone which was annoying and didnt work so if it's rubbish thats why... I don't recommend using your phone unless you really have too... Anyways thanks for reading~


End file.
